


Brother love

by lostinthenight



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor had been in battle for four years and had not seen each other. When they arrived back home they head for Thor's room and the fun starts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother love

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a lot of stories about Loki and Thor so I am going to give writing one a try

        The long battle was over and the soldiers where heading home. Thor was fighting on one side of the battle waited for his brother Loki who was on the other side. After a long trip home the two brother were glad to be home tired and longing. The pair had been playing around since childhood but had to hide it. They arrived home to empty castle. The was had cause everybody to flee. The brothers nodded to each other before embracing each other. Loki clung to the bigger man snuggling his head against Thor's broad chest. Thor said gently I love you brother and I hated fighting against you. Loki looked up at his big brother tears in his eyes. This had been his first real battle and he had been scared to death the whole time. Thor gently took Loki's smaller hand in his and guided him up to his bedroom. The smaller man followed. The sun was setting outside and the two men for the first time felt safe.

 

       They arrived in Loki's room. Thor gently removed the younger mans clothes and helped him to the his bathroom. Thor turned on the shower and adjusted the water. Loki looked at Thor and said please join me I don't want to be away from you. Loki started pulling at Thor's clothes. Thor smiled and told Loki to go ahead and get in. Thor finished undressing and climbed in to join his younger brother. Thor stared at the smaller mans body he noticed the bruises which stood out against his pale skin. Loki looked so helpless. Thor reached for the bath poof and put some soap on it. He started washing Loki with it. Loki moaned when Thor started washing him. Loki pushed the bath poof to the floor and pushed his brother against the wall and started kissing him. Thor let him kiss him. He felt at peace with the smaller man in his arms. A little bit later they rinsed of and climbed out. Thor wrapped Loki in a towel and helped him dry off. When he was done Loki put on a robe and headed to the bedroom while Thor dried off. after he was done he headed to the bedroom after his brother. Loki had lit some candles and turned of the lights. Loki laid on top of the silk sheets waiting. Thor came over and and sit down on the edge of the bed. He looked over at his brother who was looking up at him. Loki's green eyes danced in the candle light.

 

      Thor please lay down beside me. Thor climbed in bed under the covers. Loki rolled over on his side facing his brother. He smiled and started talking. He said I love you and I never want to fight against you again. Thor smiled and rolled Loki on his back and climbed on top of him. Loki moaned as he felt the weight of his brother on top of him. Thor pushed his brothers hands against the bed. Loki grinned and said I have waited a long time for this. Thor pressed a kiss against his lips. he moved his lips to his brothers neck and started sucking on his leaving a bruise. Loki cried out as he kept biting. He hurt but felt so good. Thor started kissing his body and moved downward. He reached his brothers cock which was already hard. He gently kissed the tip. Loki started to wiggle below him. He took it into his mouth and started sucking on it gently. Loki moaned softly as Thor released his hands. Loki reached in to a night stand table and pulled out some lube and handed it to Thor. He warmed the oil in his hands and then poured some on his fingers and gently pushed one into Loki's entrance. Loki moaned and begged him to keep going. Thor pushed another finger in and opened him up. A few minutes later he pulled out his fingers and looked his brother in the eyes and said are you sure you want to do this? Loki whimpered yes. Thor watched his brothers green eyes dance in the candle light. His eyes said lust and wanting. Thor smiled and put oil on his throbbing member. He gave Loki one more smile and pushed himself against Loki's entrance. Loki moaned and wiggled below him. Thor gently pushed in and Loki cried out and tried to get away. He was still a virgin. Yea him and Thor had played around with making out but had never been this far. Thor stopped for a moment and let Loki adjust to his size. Loki calmed down as the burning let up and pleasure took over. Thor please start moving again. Thor moved slow and gently. Loki moaned as Thor pushed up against his prostate. He could not help it but he sprayed cum all over his brothers abs. Thor picked up the pace. Thor moaned and tensed up. Loki felt a rush of warmness inside of him. 

 

    Thor pulled out and laid down beside his brother kissing him gently and said I love you. Loki said I am scared brother I love you and I know we can never be together because everybody wants us to hate each other they want to separate us back to our kingdoms. Thor said I am not going to let anybody take you away. Loki snuggled up to his brothers chest and fell asleep. Thor glanced down at his sleeping brother. He looked so innocent and helpless. Thor whispered I love you.


End file.
